


【小镇疑云】Rised

by khsarrge



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 若两人之间距离缩短，温度升高，那往往就是疯狂的前兆。





	【小镇疑云】Rised

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说，普通打炮搞了两次了，搞点特别的。

若两人之间距离缩短，温度升高，那往往就是疯狂的前兆。

Lee Ashworth在跟着Alec往那个DS的住处走去的时候，想着这比他预设中的要顺利多了。他会见到Claire，并说服她让她继续站在自己的一边。接下来就会很容易，他们可以回到Sandbrook继续生活，没人会知道背后的真相。这让他心情不错，直到他听到Alec说，把你的外套给我。

显然Alec没有信任他。Lee虽然很清楚这一点，但依然止不住的恼火。他看着那张面无表情的脸，脱下外套拍在他胸口，又挑衅地问他是不是还要搜个身。而Alec只是轻描淡写地表示了肯定，接着双手环着他贴上了他的背，Lee不合时宜的想着这几乎像是个拥抱。

他们之间的距离有点太近了，Lee甚至能感觉到Alec的碎发擦过他的脸侧。他不由得想Alec的确变了不少：他不再像在Sandbrook的时候那样总是散发怒气，现在他选择把自己藏在平静的假面后；他看上去变得颓废了些，不再梳着那个正经过头的发型，现在那些亚麻色的短发自然的垂在他的额前，下巴上还留着些许胡茬；他换掉了那套修身的西装把自己裹在这件有些年头了的宽大风衣里，也许是为了掩饰因心脏病而变得越加消瘦的身型。那些抚过他后背的指尖不带什么力气，但Lee却感觉被触摸过的地方隐隐发烫。Alec的手绕到了他的胸前，再接着向下行进。当他蹲下的时候，Lee不自觉地咽了口唾沫，他觉得此时的气氛变得有些微妙。Alec的指尖沿着他的小腿一路向上，最后在裤子的口袋里掏出了那把他忘记的折叠刀。Lee听到他轻笑了一声，甚至听起来有点得意，这无疑让他恼怒。因此恼火混杂着一些别的冲动，让他在Alec起身前行动了。

“不再多确认一下吗，探长？”Lee掐住了他的手腕，强硬地拽向自己。“你总把我当作罪犯，我是不是该做些什么不让你失望？”

Ellie Miller在开门前停下了。她隐约听到了里面传来的动静。Alec Hardy从来不是个好脾气的人，也许他们起了争执，使得事情没能按照预想的那样进行。但她相信Lee不会在这时候闹出什么大事来，毕竟这样只会加重他的嫌疑。她安抚了紧张起来的Claire，回到了车里，静候Alec的消息以计划下一步该如何行动。

Lee突然的举动显然使Alec受到了惊吓，随即惊吓转变成了愤怒。他挣扎着想甩开桎梏，但无奈体格占了下风，在一阵推搡后他被Lee堵在了墙角，两人在楼梯边挤作一团。Alec的呼吸急促起来，Lee全身的重量压在他身上，他另一只手撑在Lee的胸前试图推开他，而得到的回应则是进一步的贴近。

扭打间他们周围的空气仍在持续升温。Alec很快就没了力气，他干脆放弃了挣扎，转而瞪着Lee试图让他心虚而放手。而对Lee来说，Alec的愤怒只会成为冲动的催化剂。他拽着Alec的手将其摁在了自己裤裆上，期待他的反应。在触碰到那片带着温度的布料时Alec僵住了，随即他再次挣扎起来，拼命想抽回手，但Lee抓着他的手腕的力气让他动弹不得。

这样的展开虽然不在Lee的计划之中，不过他对现状颇为满意。最开始他只是想羞辱Alec，但或许是他们离的太近使得肾上腺素或者是荷尔蒙发挥了作用，又或许是挣扎的Alec唤起了他的施虐欲，他确实兴奋了起来。

Alec能隔着那条牛仔裤感受到下面的反应，使得他更加局促了。他下意识后退希望与Lee拉开距离，却事与愿违使得他们之前的距离被压缩的越来越近。很快他感觉背贴上了墙壁，而Lee紧贴着他。他的躲避反倒让他把自己塞进了这个逼仄的空间里，无处可逃。

现在Lee的心中充满了报复的快意。一个局促不安的Alec，因为被羞辱而气的发抖，却又无力改变局势。他知道Alec现在无法逃跑，便暂时松开了Alec的手，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，又把内裤往下拽了拽好放出他已经开始硬起来的阴茎。Alec别过头移开了视线，他现在的样子甚至可以算得上可怜：呼吸急促，脸上开始浮起潮红，手腕上还残留着被掐出的红痕。这样的光景令Lee十分满意，他再次拽住Alec的手，贴在了自己的小腹上，然后慢慢下滑。

Ellie在门外等了十分钟，Alec没有发出任何信号，但贸然进去显然不可取。停在这里也不是个办法，如果被Lee发现那无疑将演化成最糟糕的情况。无奈她选择先送Claire回去以保证她的安全。接着她再次回到车上，把车开回了家附近。虽然alec总是臭着个脸，还把与她无关的烂摊子丢给她，但总的来说他的确是个好人，她无法丢下他一个人在那儿。她没法靠的太近，只能远望着他们所在的方向，想着一旦发生什么至少可以接应Alec。

Alec感觉糟透了。  
他本觉得这是个绝妙的计划，让Claire和Lee见面，录下他们的对话，成为新的证据。在他们走进这间屋子时他甚至觉得自己已经赢了。而他懊悔自己忘了Lee是个易怒的炸药桶，在事情变得更糟糕之前他不得已选择了妥协。

他们几乎是紧贴着，Lee的手指钻进他的指缝间，扣住了他的手，迫使Alec握住他的性器。他的另一只手攀上Alec的腰，接着向下抚摸，最后搭在了臀部，摩挲着西裤的布料。

显然Alec不是个擅长于此的人，他甚至很少自慰，现在却被迫替眼前这个家伙手淫。Lee抓着他的手拢在阴茎上滑动，羞耻感却反倒让他手上的感受更加清晰。最开始他只觉得恶心并因此冒着冷汗，但随着手上的动作Lee逐渐粗重的喘息围绕在他耳边，带着热意的鼻息喷在他的颈侧，他们之间的空气仿佛被点燃了，竟让他有了一丝甜蜜的错觉。他稍微放松了些，不再像开始那样僵硬。Lee搭在他屁股上的手开始不安分的移动，并时不时揉捏着，使得Alec颤栗起来。

Alec现在已经连耳根都红了，Lee想着那是因为生气？因为羞耻？还是因为呼吸困难？Alec依然目光躲闪，不敢去看手上的动作，他咬着下唇忍耐着不让自己漏出喘息，但这反倒有了丝欲拒还迎的味道。  
Lee就这样盯着Alec，觉得自己也许该在他攀上来搜身的时候直接把他压到墙上，在他气愤地大喊大叫的时候堵上他的嘴，不顾他的挣扎直接抬起他的腿进入他；或是在他蹲下的时候按住他的脑袋，让他吃进自己的阴茎。这些想象无一不让他更加兴奋，他捉着Alec的手加快了动作，满意的听到Alec从齿缝里漏出的抽气声。眼前反抗不得的Alec和他的想象中的画面逐渐重叠，让他意识到自己现在的确握有掌控权，那些肮脏的幻想也因此更加清晰了起来：Alec被粗暴进入时绞紧的后穴，含着泪水不甘地怒视他的眼睛；温软的口腔里包裹着他性器的舌头，被抵到喉咙时痛苦地挣扎，被精液呛到而不停咳嗽甚至干呕。

他正抓着自己死敌的手抚慰自己，同时还在意淫如何强奸他。这听起来的确很荒谬。当然，Lee并不是觉得他们之间有什么可以称为爱的情绪，他们之间的关系最多只能算作博弈：Alec依然把他当作嫌犯，而他则想如何利用Alec丢失证据后的动摇来为自己脱罪。有时候对手间的微妙关系也会催生出性欲。

Alec觉得Lee下体的温度灼烧着他，让他也开始发烫。而那只揉捏着他屁股的手时不时的探向他的股沟，隔着裤子撩拨着他。他感觉有丝丝快感开始向下腹聚集，让他不由得想落泪。Alec垂着头，不想让Lee看见他的窘迫，现在他只盼着能早点结束这个该死的意外。这方小角落里安静得只听的见他们彼此的喘息，直到那只在Alec股间游走的手突然向上扣住了他的腰，随即猛地将他拉近。突然的举动让Alec没能站稳撞在了Lee的怀里，接着他便感觉到那些温热粘稠的液体泄在了他的手上。

Lee松开了他，开始穿裤子。而他逃进了Miller家的洗手间洗了十次手。

当Alec走出去的时候Lee已经离开了，这让他松了口气，毕竟现在他也没办法冷静地面对Lee，更别说质问他什么了。他开了门走出去，还有点恍惚。

刺耳的车喇叭声让他清醒了些，他抬头向那个方向望去。Ellie坐在车里等着他，看到他没受什么伤安全的走出来安心了不少。Alec不确定她对刚刚屋子里发生的事了解多少，他甚至觉得有些抱歉，也许该向她提议请人来家里做一次消毒清洁。但尴尬没有持续太久，他打开车门坐了进去，想着这总比让他自己逃回家去要好些。

“你看上去糟透了。”她打量着他，也许稍微还有点幸灾乐祸，毕竟她并不总能看到他这个总臭着脸的上司如此狼狈的样子。“他对你动粗了？”  
“不，没有。而且我很好。”Alec回答道，但显然没什么说服力：他呼吸还没完全平复，西装衬衫乱糟糟的，有几簇被汗湿的头发粘在额头上。他抬头盯着车顶，试图重新整理思绪。显然这是一次失败的会面，若想找到新的证据他必须得重新制定计策。

当然在这之前，他需要休息，然后尽量忘掉刚才发生的事，好让自己不至于羞愤而死。

“送我回去吧，Miller。”

END


End file.
